


The Taemin whore chronicles

by RickedFanfics



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut, just a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all my half done storys, a lot have some smut and storylines that I thought where neat to re-read. I hope you like some of them ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't mind others taking these ideas and doing them if they'd like I'd love that :3

Sonder

 

Minho (30)

Jinki (32) is an old friend of Minho’s who works for him without pay.

Kibum (18) is a young adult who’s parents are fed up with his none stop attitude and buying,

Jonghyun (19) Is Kibum’s boyfriend, he forces Jonghyun to work with him at the bakery, Jonghyun is a go with the flow guy, very lazy to work yet active when it comes down to working out and one upping the workers.

Taemin (17 ) Minho’s troubled son,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It never let up, every time I try to stay away I always get sucked in.   
I thought at that time, that maybe I was in love with him. Maybe I liked it because I loved him.  
I began sleeping at his place, days at a time. My dad started getting worried for me, I think he knew what was going on. But just didn’t say or do anything to stop it, to really believe it.   
I was fucking eleven.

When I was twelve My dad’s boss was arrested with rape of a fourteen year old girl, a child of one of his workers. . .  
Wow right, like here I am, thinking about that morning, when we were fucking in his office, and he told me quote,  
‘this will be the last time I see you’ and I asked ‘why?’ he said ‘I’m in big trouble’

he gave me eight hundred thousand dollars; saying I was the only one he’s cared about in the long run, that he was sorry for leaving this way but he’d write me if he could.   
My shock and hurt turned into pissed off ness when I found out who it was.   
I literally wanted to fucking murder the bitch.

We were in it together, we had a few threesomes with him, and it was great. She put up an act, faking the whole thing, looking all whiney and pitiful. Grinning at me when she confessed that he’d been having sex with me, and reported are acts together. I refused to talk and let her get the money and attention she so badly wanted.   
  
In the end me and my dad left that town, I of course had to tell him why, and I told him the truth. He was mad to say the least, at his boss. Not me at all, and I ask him all the fucking time why. Why isn’t he mad at me for not telling him, or why isn’t he mad that I just let him do it. Why. . . you know… I don’t.

So at thirteen I tried to handle not having sex I really did. But my body demanded it. So I had a hey day. I fucked my dads new boss, his friends. I fucked many students at school after school on weekdays on weekends . It didn’t matter anymore I wanted nothing but sex. My dad knew the whole time, I want to believe, but he denies it. Actually he never wants to talk about that. I wish he would. Well the whole point is I had std, it must have been from someone older, because I know it wasn’t a middle scholar, I took their virginity.

  
At fourteen I was cured and sober - of sex. On the other hand I took up some different types of pills and weed every now and then, alcohol , cocaine, line after line. No days of sleep and fucking was the only thing on my agenda. I don’t really remember those days; It’s pretty much black. But I do remember the cutting. It started out as one cut on my wrist, two then four, five and so on. But it was getting hard trying to cover up. I thought to myself ‘it be better on my legs hidden away’ yet not because men liked my smooth legs, and I couldn’t hide it like I can with my arms, so I just kept to my arm.  
But on other thought, I wanted to cut them because I hated them, my legs, I hated that I used to dance. But my motivation was gone. I was so damn numb and careless of life at that time. And I tried to stop cutting, but after one too may infections, I had to go to the hospital, and again I had to tell my father the truth, disappointing him again. Boy do I do that a lot.

Okay so at fifteen I met a really cool guy named Kai. He was my first real boyfriend, and we dated for almost a year. He made me change for the good, and I stopped cutting, drugs and sex, well we fucked all the time, but at least it was just him. He was amazing, and fit me to the ‘T’ and I really liked him. But he ended up having dark secrets that he never told me about and committed suicide. I hated that town and again, we moved, it was are third home and I started breaking. I fought the urge to cut or anything for that matter, sex and all. So I started dancing again. And kept silent, I snuck out all the time just to walk all night. My everything fell down, I was so lost and I needed something or someone to make it better. And It accord to me. . .that my dad was that person. So I got as close to him as I could. And we’ve been the best of friends.

Without thinking about it I’m here, at seventeen. We moved again, we needed something new but because of all the shit I’ve put us though, hospital bills and all the homes, moving. And I’m not going to lie, we didn’t watch the money. my dad always worked for his side of his money but I spent most the cash. But We’re now really hurting. At first we could afford a really nice hotel, now we can only get a one bed no kitchenette room. The rent is as cheap as we can find to save money, and my dad‘s looking for a job.   
  
Everyone here looks like a drug dealer or a ho. And the couple next door is a great example. A thin Red head, black thick liner covering her eyes and a sluty outfit with a big red fur coat. her pimp’s name is zin-boo-ki her name is cherry. They fight all the time, and fuck non stop. I have no beef with them; zin-boo-ki up fronts me weed and beer every now and then. Maybe I like them because that’s been me for so long, I’m not as good as them, I’ve done things I’ll never be proud of. That I think of over and over. I just can’t stop thinking. I repeat my pitiful story in my head one to many times, shity moments one after another.  
I’ve become Emotionally tired, I’m so tired. . . I’m tired of the guilt and hate . . I hate who’ve I become today. . . .what have I become?. . . A whore?. . .a sinner? . . .what the hell do you call me, a fuck up as far as I can think.

My dad never wanted this to happen to me, he knows my dreams. I told them to him, as he told me his.  
he knows my fears, we share them, he knows me, and now I know him.  
He knows why I cut. he knows my thoughts. And he only wants to help me. I’ve told him everything I could ever tell him.   
He’ll stay up with me at night if my dreams are to bad for me too handle on my own. Taking everything I could use to cut from the room, I scuff. He told the front desk not to give me anything sharp.  
Never pushing me to go out because he knows my anxiety.  
how he holds me when I can’t stop crying.   
He tells me everyday that it wasn’t my fault, that I’m not a bad person that, that his boss started this. Lie  
I did I made myself into this fuck up and I don’t care what he has to say, I’m at fault for my problems.  
My dad loves me.. . .  
I miss my mom.   
She left us so long ago, when I was six. She passed away in a horrible car crash, her body to mangled for an open casket. Why Is my luck so bad, I’ve asked myself this so many times.  
I’m sad that the last time I saw my mom, she was crying. saying that she loved me, and that she’d always love me. . . I later found out that she lost her second child I didn’t know about yet. my parents wanted to surprise me, she was barley in her second month.

At that time my father was always so sad. I couldn’t do anything to get him out of it, and I know he tried for me.  
But not enough . . not enough for himself. I want my innocents back.  
  
My thoughts are cut to an end when My beloved father walks in the door a smile on his face, how rare that is anymore. . . . I smile back at him and jump off the bed to hug him.

“you know that idea you gave me a few nights ago,” he releases me from his grasp. I can only stare back, I’ve given him a lot of ideas in the past two weeks, which one could he be talking about. I open my mouth to ask but he beats me too it.

“The one about finding someone willing to lease at a low price on one of those old bakeries down the way.”  
I nod, dark circles round his eyes, I remember when he smiled easily without dark marks under those eyes. I remember his fresh self, always clean cut and ready for his high paying job, happy with his wife and only son. I haven’t seen that man in a long time.  
  
“Well I think we’re gonna get it” the memory of passing one that was leasing crossed my mind.  
It looked so old and run down, yet cozy and warm like a mother.   
I had told dad that and he smiled, saying   
‘maybe we should try owning a bakery one day and pass on your mothers great recipes’.

My Mama always cooked the best food. when she left I asked dad to replace her; he sucked so bad at first.

He kept trying and trying saying that he’d master it one day, and he’ll cook just like mom.  
well he does now. We don’t have a proper kitchen to cook in anymore, which sucks.   
But he makes the best out of it by using a one pan cooker,

“tae you here” My dad chuckles and sits me on the bed and takes his place next to me, no I’m not. Everything seems sad now, memories are happier, isn’t the now meant to be happy? So why is mine so messed up? Why me.

“are you okay, is it a bad day for you, I thought the good news would cheer you up?”

“I’m sorry. . . I think it’s a great idea appa, I’ll do all the cleaning” I smile and scoot closer to him, no that’s not true, my happy is right here, my dad. I still have him. And he won’t leave me. . .I hope.  
  
“I’ve missed you all day daddy” His big dad arms wrap around me and he hugs me into his chest again. I have no other option but to get on his lap and squeeze him back . He kisses me on my forehead and holds my face by the cheeks. I’d be lying if I said I don’t get turned on by doing this. It’s kinda a sick thing I do, I try to get as close to my dad as I can, touching him in ways a normal seventeen year old son wouldn’t.

“I’ve missed you all day too, my little taemin baby” I think my dad is in this just as bad. He holds my hips, slowly rubbing his thumbs on my hipbones, making my shirt rise up so his skin can touch mine.  
I smile and cuddle into his chest, nothing more then love from daddy to make me feel better. Or his touch, or the way he starts kissing at my neck. I feel like he wants to go further, but he pulls away and moves his hands to my thighs.

“Tae”

“hum”

“I think I know how to help you” I look up at him and smile “how appa” He looks worried and. .a little flushed. He pulls me off his lap and looks me dead in the eye.

“I think you should slowly get back into the world again, get a boyfriend, you know”

I struggle to smile how can I when I feel like a nymphet no matter what happens. And everything gets taken from me, I’ll always be this sad excuse of a person. And no one will ever want me more then sex.

“I’m sorry Tae, It’s to soon” he shakes his head and gets up “ready for dinner kiddo” I nod and bundle up on the bed, watching him work his way around the one pan. I’m wearing his t-shirt and soft Pj pants.

“daddy. . . You’re the only person I can trust, I’d never be alive right now if it wasn’t for you.” I rest my head on my hand and inhale the scent of food.

He chuckles “well I’m your dad, and I’ll never leave you, even if you over come to your fears- he wave’s his spatula as he talks- and as you do, I hope I’m the one helping you. .or at least there to see it” he smiles and looks at me

“I love you taemin”

I smile back “I love you too appa”

__

My dad hovers over me kissing my neck, sucking, nipping ‘why does it feel so good’ oh god ‘why do I like it so much’   
His hands run down my naked sides, how did I get naked, it feels so good, so warm and soothing.

  
I wake. sit up and look over at my sleeping dad, oh god what do I do!  
I touch it. gilt feeling me up inside as I think about the dream, why does it feel so good? I moan and bite my lip, looking down at my dad again. I wish he’d wake up right now, and join me, help me face my fears like he said he would, I wish he’d fuck me.

I stop, feeling to dirty too hold back any feelings, and I cry. My dad wakes and instantly wraps his arms around me.

“Tae what’s wrong, bad dream” I shake my head and lean into his hold “then what’s wrong”

I can’t talk I’m too embarrassed. So I do the only thing I can do. I take his hand and pull it down to the problem. He stiffens and breaths slowly “taemin . . .”

“appa, you said you’d help me through this. I only trust you. I feel so dirty right now” I let the tears pour and try to go on “I. . .dreamt. .you . . .touched me and kissed me, I don’t like feeling this dirty appa” I shake my head and cry into his chest hiding my face with my hands.

“tae. . .I’ll help you, I‘ll make it better” he pulls me down and holds me in his chest wrapping the thick hotel blanket over us. He kisses the top of my head, down the side of my cheek, my nose.   
  
I open my eye’s and look at him, feeling his intentions; I nod. And slowly, ever so slowly, his lips touch mine. My stomach twists and tingles with delight. Now I know I like this.  
I open my mouth and let my tongue trace over his lips, my hands on his prickly cheeks.

“I like this daddy, I like this a lot” I mumble against his lips.

My dad chuckles “I know” he rubs his knee in between my legs. I open them wider. His knee presses into my erection and slowly rubs. His hand leaves my face and finds it’s way into my boxers, grabbing my, I feel . . .oh my this feels so good. I moan and in a quick spiraling flash of all the heavens of great feelings above took over me, and sends me into a orgasm. I look my father in the eye’s and feel my blush. I can’t believe this just really happened.

Or not

Just a long drawn out dirty dream to really cause my first orgasm in awhile.. And I do feel very dirty. and very thankful that my dad is gone. He’s gone a lot in the morning.

The manager, Clark, is a very bad man, and I knew it from the beginning when we caught eye to eye.

I got that loud knock on the door last week, opening it to find mister hot shot, looking me up and down.   
He told me ‘rents due’ I thought my dad would’ve paid it, but he said no. I bit my lip and asked him if he could wait until my dad got back, because I had nothing on me and my dad didn’t have a phone. I knew by his smirk what it was coming to; and I know why he even knocked in the first place, it was expected.   
Like he already knew my past, that I’d do it. I let myself fall to my knees and sucked him off. I don’t know why, but I did it.  
It hurts to lie to my dad, to even cut drink or smoke behind his back; when he thinks he’s made a clear point to me. Like he’s changed me.   
Today I’m to meet the manager in the office, and he’s taking me to his place for the first time, and I’m scared, I don’t want to fall back into my old ways. I know he wants more then my mouth. He wants to see my body naked and on him. I don’t want that, at all. I mean the thought turns me on, sex just turns me on. But I already feel like a slut, a whore, a nasty seventeen year old who will take dick because sex is all he knows.

I walk slowly on the path to the stair case, my head down. I smile at cherry as she passes by with her ice bucket and a cigarette hanging out her mouth, I ask her for one. She smiles and I grab her bucket as she grabs the cigarette pack from her back pocket, she pulls one out and puts it in mouth and lights it.  
“Thanks cherry” she grabs her ice and winks “you know you mean a lot to me kid, me and boo were just talking about you” I grin and lean against the railing “really” she nods as leans back with me, putting the damn ice on the ground in between her feet.

“yes really. . .you’re a good kid, and that shit you were talking about yesterday, your story, it got me thinking. . .” I can only guess what’s coming next, she’s going to ask me if I want to help them out right, sell my body, or drugs.

“we go to this really neat church, that’s more for the drug users and prostitutes, not saying anything bad about you,” she smiles and rubs my shoulder.

“there’s a lot of young kids there, all have some crazy story behind them, some just as bad as yours, and I think it will help you. If you’d like to come.” I take a drag, bite my bottom lip and rub it with my thumb. This isn’t what I was thinking it was going to be, I’m thankful right now.

“it sounds amazing already, where do I sign up” I grin and she hugs me “come over tonight and we’ll give you all the info on it” I nod and pick up her ice and give it to her with a smile “I will, have a good day cherry”

“you to kid” and with that we part are ways, her to the room next to mine, and me down to the office.

I inhale the nicotine as I walk down the stairs and around the corner shocked to see my father there. Should I walk back, what do I do. Well for one I should put the damn cancer stick out. I drop it as fast as I can and step on it.  
Right then my dad turned smiling, he wave’s me over and I go in. A fake smile on my face as I look around spotting Clark behind the desk, a grim, set look on his face.

“Tae I was about to go wake you!” my dad’s big eye’s crinkle with his toothy grin. I smile back, he looks really happy today, the best I’ve seen him in weeks. He even shaved his face.

“well, I’m here” I state softly and walk to him.

“Taemin, I have some really good news” I glace at Clark again, his face still the same, but his eyes follow me.

“I got it”

I frown and give my dad my attention “got what”

“I bought the bakery” holy shit, I wasn’t expecting that.

“your kidding appa” Now I get mister Clarks face.

“no I’m not, Lets get packing, I had enough money left over to get the water and electric turned on. It’s all ready too be moved into.”

I plaster a cheesy grin on my face, I feel happy now. So much happier then before I left the room. So happy that the manager is looking at me in shock, like his toy was taken from him. I want nothing more then to leave right now, out of his view, out of sight and mind. I don’t want him to ruin what good that I have ahead of me.

“Appa I’m gonna go and start packing are things” He nods and keeps talking with the front desk guy, I guess they’ve become friends.  
I go to see cherry and boo first, the church thing sounds nice, and I want to try it out. I knock on their door, boo opens it with a big grin.

  
“what’s up kid?” I shrug and step in, he shuts the door and I wave at cherry who sits at the little table they give here, weed, pills, and six lines getting ready on the table. She uses her id card, making sure it’s all cut up before she starts rolling a hundred dollar bill.

“caught you at a bad time.” I state softly sitting on the bed behind cherry, watching her dainty hands pull her hair back and over her shoulder. The money straw to her nose, she leans over and sniffs a line up.

“of course not” boo smiles sitting next to his girl, leaning in for a line. Cherry hands him the bill.

“ I wanted to get the information, for that church, me and my dad are leaving right now.”

“what!” Cherry says after taking another line, holding her nose and leaning her head back, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

“where are you guys going?” she asks, and I try not to watch booki take his lines, I’m craving a good high right now.

“my dad bought one of the bakeries down the way.” I smile at cherry as she gives me a joint.

“we’d offer a line but you doing good, and weed is best for you, not bad on the body, no need to need more.” I nod and light up. I smoke half and get the paper with the address, number and name. I say good bye for now and they tell me they’ll visit and hope for good munchy food. I laugh and tell them the food will be bomb. We hug goodbye and I go to my room. Keeping the door open for my dad to come in.

I could feel it, the sense of danger around the corner. But I keep packing, grabbing everything that’s ours. Are bathroom stuff, dad’s cooking stuff, are clothes.   
I’m almost done, just shoving everything in bags now. I hear foot steps coming this way, it could be someone going to their room, or my dad, the worst Clark.  
And so it is.   
Mister manager

“Clark” I bow and watch from under my lashes, him walking in and to me, arms behind his back. I straighten up.

“Taemin” His hand soothed over my cheek “I haven’t yet played with you, and now you’re leaving me”

“well, I need to inform you, I’m not yours” I pull his hand away from me and back up.

“I don’t want to make this hard, taemin  
Just let me please you for a chance.”

I shake my head “ please . . .I’ll suck you off once more, but nothing more. I told you that the first time”

“you say that, yet you had the audacity to flirt with me all this week asking for much more. Don’t you remember?. . forcing yourself at me for a knife in return; you’re nothing but a nasty slut you know that. A dirty little whore with a sad story and a addiction. Who needs to bend over and take it.” I flinch what a flash back word.

  
“I said No” I Push him away and try to leave. His hand gripped onto my forearm. I dig my nails into his hand, he doesn’t even flinch.

“Let go” I try to pull away and his grip tightens. His other hand raises,

“and if I don’t”

“Then I’ll fucking kick you in the nuts” I glare at him, giving him my best go to hell look. He goes to strike but I doge it the best I can with his grip on me. Taking him with me.

“oh my taemin, you’re like feisty kitten, afraid of the dog, are you afraid poor thing” I grind my teeth together. O you know that I’d kick you to death with a smile on my face.

“try me mutt” I spit a wad at him and get ready to kick and punch.

“what’s going on here!” Just in time, thank you dad.

The manager lets go of my arm and I run to my father.

“appa, it’s fine let’s go” I push on his chest and try to get him to move, but like all bigger guys then me, he stays. I hate being so small, I feel weak when things like this happen. A small kid who can’t do anything but make trouble.

“Oh so you think everything’s all fine and dandy now.” I look back at Clark, wiping my dna off his face. I give him my best glare. Please don’t say shit dude, please.

“Taemin do you mind telling me what’s going on here?” I look back at my dad, then at him, and back to my dad.

What do I do.

“Your son here” Clark smirks at me “has been offering his body to me”

My eye’s fly open and I look at my dads bewailed face. He’s lying!

“is this true Taemin?” I bite my lip and look down at my feet. I feel so ashamed of myself right now and mad and I just want to cut and go back to boo for a line.

“Tell me Taemin!” His voice is pitched and he looks furious.

“yes appa, but I wasn’t offering my body by any means!”

I feel my emotion outbreak on it’s verge of tipping over. He looks so . .. Lost?

“Not only that, mister Choi. But he stole a few blades from me, I think you deserve to know”

“Taemin. . .”

“If you don’t mind.” the asshole left out the door “I’ll take my leave now” He waves, at me. And off he goes.

“tae” my dad states softly “where at”

“where what?” he frowns

“where’s the sharp objects and show me the cuts” I frown in turn.

“no”

“taemin considering everything that’s just happened in the last three minutes. I’d appetite it if you give me a break here and do as asked.”

Embarrassed and ashamed I lift up my side of are shared bed and pull out a white, stained red, towel. Inside holds two razors and a small kitchen knife. I give them to him. Taking in his displeased expression.

“Taemin, what am I going to do with you . . . ”

I frown and sit on the bed.

“What do you mean appa, you know it’s a addiction”

“That’s my point, it’s an addiction that you can’t break away from. So how am I supposed to trust you in the bakery.” My frown deepens

“appa I want you to trust me, I promise I’ll try my best”

“Taemin that’s not going to cut it, I’m going to need a lot more then trust from you”

“appa, I’m sorry” how many times have I told him that.

He comes over and sits next to me, a frown on his face too.

“He said you did sexual things with him. . .what have you been doing”

“Appa I . . .I really don‘t know anymore. . .if this is out I guess you should know I’ve been smoking again and drinking. . By myself. ”

“tae”

“nothing more daddy and not a lot”

“that’s not the point here kid”

“then tell me the point!” He pauses and thinks he seems to do this a lot now. . . .

“the point here is. . .your rape has a lot of play in how you’ve been acting. A blowjob or fucking shouldn’t come easy to someone who’s been hurt like you were. I’m just really confused with your actions anymore”

“It’s not rape if you like it. . .that’s the point dad, I liked it and I still like it. .and he said you didn’t pay rent, so I gave him the only thing I could.” He sighs and nods. I hate making him mad more then anything.

“I’m just upset. .. You should think of yourself better then this tae. Your self worth is more important to me then rent”

“I know dad I’m -”

“wait”

“what”  
“I paid rent this week” I frown  
“what do you mean you paid rent” my thoughts scrabble to the back of my head, yes what the hell does he mean he paid!

“I mean I paid it, so why in the hell did he. .” my dad’s anger spiked and he flew up to his feet. I guess my light bulb is slower to turn on then his. It makes sense now, it always makes sense, everyone just wants my body. That hurts

  
“WHAT IS IT WITH MALES AND YOU” he stomped his way to the office, I can only guess.

I probably just got us into more troublesome stepping stones. With a sigh I get up and finish packing as fast as I can.

My dad comes back in the weirdest mood; and didn’t talk to me the whole time.  
Now on the way to are bakery- are new home- he looks over at me with a sigh. I wish I could go back in time, change all my mistakes.

“Taemin. . .I hate these men”

“daddy. . .I’m so sorry” there I go again with that word, it’s a meaningless word now.

“it’s not your fault.”

he sighs “it is my fault”

I cock my head to the side “your fault, how is that”

“It’s a secret” he chuckles leans over to ruffle my hair.

“you mean the damn world to me Taemin, and I don’t want to let you go, I’m a selfish man Tae.”

I smile. I love when he says things like this, makes me giddy and feel good, my stomach warm.

“alright here it is” my dad points

I’m shocked. It’s the same one. Old and run down, the brown bricks hold it together, the sign is old and withered wood with chipping paint.

“you got the one I spotted out”

“yep. .Wait until you see the inside” The windows are covered with brown paper and old looking tape. He grins and gets out of the car. I unbuckle my belt and grab my bag, by that time my dad’s around the car to open my door and helping me out. Holding my hand the whole time.

This feels a lot more different then when I was young, or a year ago. It feels kinda good in a wired way. . .The thought I ponder on, playing around with the idea. Me and my daddy. . .

“Tae”

“hum” he smiles and opens the front door leading me in behind. . .still holding my hand.

“welcome to are new home” now he lets go and opens his arms wide “isn’t it beautiful taemin”

I nod in awe, looking around. It’s so prefect, everything about it is amazing. From the warm rounded tables with three chairs to each one, the windows all round out, they look old and run down; they must have seen many years. Even the baking part, everything is here, ready made beard, all the tools in the back behind the counter. Coffee beans look dusted a ready for use. I would have thought this whole place would have been dust, and a lot of TLC would be needed, but it seems I’m wrong. To the left is the doorway to the kitchen, and the right is a black beautiful iron spiral staircase.

“did you buy all this” he shakes his head “no, the elderly women I bought it from, ruby, she gave me everything to start us off, and even some extra money, you need to meet her. I told her a lot about you”  
I blush and look away from him, this vibe is so different, so much love I can feel it, but it’s not the love it ever was before, a real needy love. . .I guess. . .or it’s just my libido.

“what do you think”

I turn and look at him a big smile on my face “I love it”

I spin around hands in the air “I love all of it appa!”

The first night in a new home I have always thought, is the best night ever. You’ll find yourself in peace in heaven. Warm in a floor bed. . .next to your daddy . . .shirtless daddy. O I never thought I’d do this; but my hand moves it’s self. I gently hover my hand over his chest, his chest hair tickles my hand and I giggle.  
My daddy, I feel like a selfish fool, but it’s true. He’s mine.

I wonder what my mom thinks? I believe in sprits. . .maybe she’d become a demon for being mad, or maybe she just left. . .I use to see her when I young, I felt her presences all the time . .actually the last time I had felt her with me was when I started all that stuff with dad’s boss. After that I never felt her, I stopped talking. . .to everyone. Even my dad. I lost my only friends. slutting myself around. You name it I did it. I was a fuck up . . .my dad caught me so many times. I need stop thinking about it, it’s bumming me out and fucking up my mood.

I smile at my waking dad, my hand still obvious on his chest, I want to see his reaction.

“Tae” my daddy’s husky sleepy voice can turn me on so fast. usually I run off to the bathroom by now embarrassed and horny; but I’m feeling mischievous and bold, I want this, I want this to happen so bad. And I don’t want it to be a dream anymore.

I rub my hand across his collarbone and back to his chest, he moans and I get closer. I bring my hand to his neck and rub my thumb over his Adams apple, he moans again and I feel it through his skin. The vibrations send shivers through my body.

“I had a dream about you Taemin” I smile and sit my head up on my elbow, my other hand still roams about on daddy’s body.

“what was it about daddy?” He grins and grabs my curious hand, entangling are fingers together.

“You Taemin, are doing something to me” he pulls my hand to his jaw and rubs my knuckles across his fresh stubbles, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I shouldn’t want you in the way all these other men have. . .but I do” He sighs like he’s relieved. I don’t feel surprised, not anymore, I felt this last night, I’ve had so many dreams about this. This moment were I know it’s going to work, for me, for him, for the sake of dicks.

“daddy. . . .what if I told you I want you too, but differently from all those . . .fucked up days” I get on top of him and roll my hips into his growing member and groan myself.

“I’ve thought about it so many times” I look down at him and grin “how’d you fuck me, how rough or slow you’d go” “where you’d take me, what seventh heaven could I land on when seeing you doing dirty things to me.”

“Tae I do think this is good, but I really shouldn’t, I can’t. You’re my fucking son” I grin wider

“and think of how dirty good this is.” I roll my hips “I feel you down there. . .I know you must have felt that vibe last night appa” I close my eyes and just keep rocking. “how you looked at me, how you look at me. Every time my heart flutters, and I can only think about this, about how far we can go with it, what we’d do, where we’d do it”  
“all these things I want. And I want it with you. I feel safe and prefect. . .like I’m not some piece of trash” I keep rolling my hips. I feel high, it’s been so long since I’ve had this. O man I want him to fuck me so bad, “please daddy don’t let me go” I sound like such a begging whore, breathless and grossly dry humping my dad.

“Taemin are you sure about this?” he’s turned on to the max and holding my hips tightly, not letting go.

“yes daddy. .don’t make me beg” I feel a pang of disgust in me, I had to beg for sex all time, I want real shit, where I just look at him and he knows.

“Alright” he turns over, me under him now, O god please forgive right now.

I smile at my dad and pull him to my neck “I want this so bad, don’t worry about being soft, I’m experienced - remember”   
He chuckles “Taemin, I’ve wanted to do this, for so fucking long-” he’s grins and starts taking his pants off and pulling my clothes off. As fast as they left my legs he was at my skin, licking my hip bones and lightly nipping the skin down to my member, I close my eye’s and cover my mouth with my arm, my hand clenched tight. I moan into my skin and bite my arm. My dad starts sucking my tip lightly, his tongue laps over my slit and I shiver, the feeling is perfectly good, how long I’ve done this, and it hasn’t ever felt so perfect then this.

NEW

  
I move my arm and look down at my dad, he stares at me, pulling up to kiss me. Then gets back down, I try not to buck my hips as he takes me wholly.

“Oh jeez dad,” for the love of god! I’ve never been so embarrassed while being sucked off.   
I open my eyes to watch, only to close them again.

“move your hand away from your face, and open your eyes.”

I shake my head “no.”

“I want you to watch.” How can I when you say such a thing! Slowly I move my arm and grip the sheet under us.

“open your eyes.” I squelch and open them half way. He grins and grips the bass of my dick, licking up lightly then rough at the tip. I moan and toss my head back and bite my lip, looking up at the ceiling. My dads hand gripping roughly at my neck makes me jump. I look him dead in the eye,

“I love you tae, so much. But do you really want this.” I nod and whimper

“yes, just fucking do it I want it, how many times do I have to hint it at you damnit . . .”

“please just fuck me now”

He chuckles and kisses my lips softly before going back down, lightly pecking my chest, down my ribs, hips and, oh. I moan and squirm.

“watch.” he demands

I do, his tongue goes back to lightly licking, then rough at the tip. I moan and try to move under him, closing and opening my eye’s. I can’t watch I’m to close. He keeps giving me the rough treatment, then sucking tightly, slowly inching my dick into his mouth. I groan and close my eyes. His hand is back at my neck kissing and sucking, I feel the blood blistering up to show a hickey. I get it, he’ll stop sucking me off if I close my eyes. So I open them and pull him down for a kiss. Lightly pecking, bite of his plump bottom lip, teeth against teeth as the kiss gets deeper, more wet and intimate. Battle of tongues as he shoves his hips into my groin. He starts dry humping me, his mouth on mine is driving me up the wall. So I turn around and push my ass against his hips and listen to him moan. Sitting up on my hands and knees I sway my hip and rub up and down against my father. A slut move I’ve used for some people, but never to some like this. Like my dad I happen to really fucking like.

“Oh god tae, your killin me” I lick my lips and smirk,

“what do you think your doing to me.” He chuckles and I listen to his zipper being unzipped and the jean fabric being removed.

I moan when he presses against me, bare. The feeling of his member against my skin is intoxicating. My irrational mind makes me listen harder and feel more. Taking it all in as he starts to probe at my entrance, my chest falls and I raise my ass up to him, pushing back to get more of him in me. Cold makes me shiver as he lets lube slick up his fingers, adding one at a time until his thumb and pinky are left out, thumb rubbing the under side of my sack.

He holds still and makes me rock back and forth into his fingers. I moan and start to fasten my hips, but my dads hand holds me, and controls my movement.   
In one go he removes his fingers and licks, slipping his tongue in and up and out. I can’t control my mouth, and let the drool pour out. I rub my mouth against my arm and lick my lips, as he eats me out. Biting and nipping, after, a lick of the tender skin.

“please. . .” I want to talk, but my mouth and voice don’t, it just wants to moan, the only thing it can do.

“please what baby.”

“fuck me”

With that a slap echoes off the walls, my ass stings but it only makes me more hot and bothered.

“daddy,” I whimper out.

He starts to push in, slowly. I grip the bed sheet and push back for more. It feels great, the fact we’re doing such a naughty thing, him pushing more and more in me. I bite my lip and sway my head, his warm skin heating me up I moan, filled to the full. My fathers hands are on my chest, pulling me up to lean against his chest . My skin touching his bare legs, my back against his built torso. . head on his chest. I lean my head off to the side and look up at him. He has no choice but to stop sniffing the behind of my ear and look at me, a droky grin on his mouth.

“what’s with that grin dad” I giggle out, feeling odd having his dick in me and on his lap like this with his arm around me and mine on his. We’re meant to be father and son, dad teaching son how hook up with girls and work on trucks. How to date and fish, how to handle a first black eye from a first time fight. But I’m on his lap, getting ready to be first time fucked by my dad.

“this feels great.”

I grin “it really does, huh” I sway my hips to give some friction, and tighten my ass, then loosen giving him something to moan about. I get of him to turn around, holding his dick I lay back. Guiding him to my entrance. He grabs my knees and pushes them close to my chest, and slips back into me with ease. Moaning I toss my head back into the pillows and wrap my legs around his waist to pull him in more.

Daddy chuckles and runs his hands up my legs, up to my chest to pinch my nipples.   
Groaning I tighten my legs around him and bite my lip. I want to kiss his unshaved jaw, and his rough lips like his fingers grazing my skin.   
I sit up and hook my arms around his neck, his arms wrap around me holding me close. I moan, feeling him twitching inside me.

“have you even done a male dad.”

“no. . .”

“well then daddy, you’ll like this” With all my weight I push him back and make him lay down so I ride him. Though he needs a pillow, leaning back I grab one and put it under his head. Then grab another,

“put this under your lower back. . .it’ll make it easer for you to come back up and met me in-between , if you know what I mean.” daddy chuckles and grabs the pillow.

“yeah I know, I am your dad you know, I know more then you.” I take that as a challenge and lean down, hair falling on his face. I pull it of to one side biting my lip, leaning closer to his mouth.  
My lips little press against his, and I grin.

“then tell me daddy, how many times you ever fucked a guy. Do you know as much as I do.” He grins back a cocky one, and holds my thighs.

“maybe not, but I do know how to fuck very, very well.” ~


	2. Daddy and his boy

****

I’m a typical fifteen year old boy. that is if you leave out my sinful secrets.

I Lee Taemin, I’m a sugar baby, boy. Looking for older men, to not only get papered by, but also fucked by…I love older men who know how to please.

My parents don’t know a thing about it, my parents, that was another damn story, they’re against gays.

I love them yes, but my little secret must be kept secret.

So far I have been with five guys, my last was with me for a good four months until he was forced to marry some chick for his dad’s company. He told me ‘I can’t do this with you, if I’m married I need to love her not you’ .  
It hurt , but I really don’t fucking care he wasn’t my type anyway; to sweet. I think I want a rough man now test the waters.

So here I am, waiting to meet some buffed out guy named Choi Minho, here at this overly priced looking restaurant. The background story cut short is I met him on this sugar daddy website, pleased with his photos I sent him a message and he asked me out the next day and here I am.   
One thing though, he thinks I’m eighteen. I have to be eighteen, it’s illegal to have a sexual relationship with a young adult.

I know on my part that there’s a reason for being eighteen, but I’m a horny fifteen year old boy who just wants love in all the wrong places, right now I should be dating people my age and sneaking out to party’s with friends. but I’m really just sneaking out to be with thirty year old men for their sex with the bonus of money and gifts. I have always been treated really good by the guys I’ve been with for the most part. You gain a lot of clothes from them and jewelry galore. Though the sex is what counts on my part.   
I don’t know what’s gotten into me, this whole idea of rough sex is a big deal for one to handle. Sex has always been easy and very pleasurable and the things I’ve seen on porn seems…so much rougher and sexier and I want to try it out.

This Choi Minho is different, his profile said he was a dominate and into bdsm, and I found that he’s true to his word from simply talking to him online. he would say things, that in a way made me sacred, like;  
‘I’m not nice’ (or) ‘be warned little one, you need to please me before I give you anything’ (or) ‘I’ll make you bleed’  
You’d think I’d step out from that and block him, but no, it turned out that I really liked the sound of that. Maybe it’s my hormones pulling me to the worst moment of my life, but I want it, I like this rush, this rush of doing something so dirty with someone so damn fine…It’ll be my first time going rough.  
But that’s my horny side, my conscience is driving me crazy.

I’m freaking out, thinking, maybe my fifteen year old self shouldn’t being messing with such a guy, who happens to be thirty three.  
I sigh and look around he’s still yet to show. Now what do I know, maybe he could be nice, and maybe there’s nothing to worry about, or maybe there is, maybe he’ll end up taking me to his home and rape me to no limit and kill me, fuck I don’t know.  
My heart is racing from the thought, I really don’t think this is a good idea, so much so, that I have this bad gut feeling, screaming for me to leave, I feel like throwing up. all my dirty thoughts vanish as the new thoughts of horrible ‘what ifs’ ran through my head, I need to get out of here before I really get myself in trouble.

But right at that moment of thought, he, showed up, a grin plastered on his face.

“Lee Taemin, I’m sorry I was late” He bowed his head to me,

“It’s fine, I wasn’t planning on leaving or anything” I chuckle nervously and smile the best I could, Minho smirked

“you say that as if you were really going to leave, now you know I don’t like lying”

That’s it my whole body is screaming now, alarms going off in my head.

“no, why would I lie, I’m here aren’t I” This time, instead of smiling I smirk “now let’s eat” I need to use my confidence, I can’t look scared and I can’t break, keep it together Lee Taemin come on keep it together.

Minho looks me up and down, I’m wearing flashy clothes -I guess dressing up horny didn‘t help me- which is going to make things even worse for me. Damn myself for daring to hook up with this type of guy!

Minho licks his lips and grins at me “yes, the faster we eat, the faster I can get you home”

Shivers run down my back as he grabs my arm and pulls me into the restaurant, he leads me to a private room and sits me in a chair.

Minho sits down across from me with a cocky smirk on his face.  
“so Taemin, how do you like being fucked” My face I know for a fact, is turning red,

“w-what do you mean?” he chuckles, keep it together taemin.

“you fucking know what I’m talking about Taemin, now stop playing dumb” his stern voice belittles me.

Like I said, he’s dominate.

“roughly” I lean my elbows on the table and smirk, confidence, keep my confidence

“on all fours, a nice toned chest pressing against my back” I let my lusty side help me through this, let me enjoy a moment of his dominance like I imaged, I need to fulfill my fantasy.

Minho chuckles darkly “you shouldn’t have said that” he leans in and grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls me to his face “I wont give you mercy, but I promise, I’ll make you like it”

He roughly throws my head back and leans back in his chair, just then the waiter walks in, handing us or menus and asking for or drinks. realization hitting me like a shit load of bricks, I liked that, I REALLY FUCKING LIKED THAT.  
I’m spazzing out now, how in the hell, oh god he is so damn fine, look at that chest, fuck, those hands, the thought of those rough fingers touching my body.

With in my moment of freaking out Minho had ordered red wine and insisted that I drink with him,

I did as told and had a glass of bitter wine as I ate dinner thanking god that I only have a buzz, we didn’t say much when eating, but when we where done, Minho speaks…

“do you want anything sweet before we leave” I grab the dessert menu and scan it for something, my mouth waters just looking at the images of ice cream.

“yeah, I want ice cream, if you don’t mind” I look up at him, he smiles

“no, I asked you, what type?”

Minho pressed this button that calls for the waiter as he waits for me to pick.

“um, I really like banana”

“mm banana is good, they have a really good banana ice cream, I think you’ll like it”

Minho turns to look at the waiter walking through the door, “yes sir, is there something you’d like”  
The young adult pulls out his paper and pen,

“yes, banana Ice cream, please” he fastly writes it down, grabs are plates and leaves.

I really don’t know what to say, and I feel like it’s getting awkward…I guess I should just be myself It’ll be easy, but I don’t know what I’ll be in for when I do.

“I love bananas”

Minho grins “I like them too”

I can only smile back, what are his intentions…

When the dessert comes I’m amazed at how big it is, three large scoops of ice cream laid in big bowl with little banana cream pastries rounding it.

“I-I can’t eat all this” I look up at Minho my eyes wide, for the first time tonight he gives me a true ‘nice’ smile.

“ah, you’re a cutie” He leans in and grabs a spoon “I’ll share it with you, this is one of my favorite desserts” he raises an eyebrow and winks at me.

Okay, maybe he’s prefect. Maybe he’s my ‘it’ guy, like I’ve said to myself I want it rough, and he’s a handsome guy fit for the job.

I scoop up a bite of my own and practically have a mouthgasm .

“holy crap!” I cover my mouth and moan “this is so good” after I swallow I look at Minho, who just sits staring at me, eyes a bit wide.

“. . .what?” I cock an eyebrow and take another bite. Minho shakes his head with a little smirk and chuckles.

“you’re really in for one Taemin,” He locks eyes with me “I happen to really like you”

He reaches over and caresses my cheek with a smile, I simply stare back as I suck on the melting ice cream in my mouth.

Yeah, I’m really going to like this.

After half the dessert was gone I decided to act like me, so I get up with the bowl and spoon in my hands and walk around the table, holding the spoon and bowl out to the sides I spread my legs and sit on Minho’s lap, my chest against his.

“what are you doing Taemin” Minho’s hands grip onto my hips tightly.

“I’m going to feed my sexy date” I grin at him and shove the spoon into his mouth, Minho takes the bite, but pulls back fast to attacked my neck, teeth biting down into my skin harshly. I couldn’t help myself, the cold tongue licking. I don’t know. I moan and whimper under his touch, going as far as rolling my hardening dick into his groin , loving the fact that he groans and rolls his back.

“stop!” Minho pushed me off him with a growl, I stumble back as he stands and grabs the bowl and spoon from my hands.

“we’re going now” He toss the them on the table, I watch in shock as melted cream covers the clean table cloth, Minho grabs my wrist and rushes me out of the room, this is it.  
I’m in for my night of wicked lust, Minho gives a hundred dollar bill to the waiter and kept walking with me in tow.

“m-Minho” I try to slow down before we get to his car, but he kept his fast pace and doesn’t loosen his tight grip on my wrist.

“shut up, we’re leaving, remember what I said, you please me before I do anything for you, and my friend, I just fed you, time to please me.” His dark gaze sends me into a mini freak out again, okay maybe I not going to like this.

Minho tosses me into the passengers set easily, slamming the door shut, and fastly walks around and into the car.  
As he speeds off I fumble to put my seatbelt on and grip onto the door handle, this is my fantasy, I need to fulfill my fantasy, I need to clam myself. I close my eye’s for a moment, breath in trough nose, out my mouth. I’m scared, all the guys I’ve been with have been younger by a few years and they were sweet, and I just had to dare myself into a rough guys hands.

umma will be freaking out if I don’t come home tonight at my curfew time.

“w-where do you live?” he sped up as he got on the freeway.

Minho glances at me “quite a ways from here”

I swallow and look out the window, what do I say now, I’m going off somewhere far with a man I’m scared of, no my fantasy, stop thinking bad, just enjoy it. Back and forth my mind battles, which one, the good or the bad. Pick, chose, get it right, stay on one way, good or bad? I swallow again and look over at him.

“I-I um” Minho frowned “stop fucking stuttering, it bugs the fuck out of me”

I close my mouth and look away.  
“go ahead and say what you were going to say” He huffed out, just by watching his movement I could tell he’s irritated.

“nothing” both his fists clench the stirring wheel and he grinds his teeth

“fucking Taemin! You tell me right now what you were going to say or so fucking help me”

The veins in his arms pulsed and his neck tightens due to his clenched jaw, I’m beyond scared for my life now.

“I’m sorry please don’t get mad” that only makes him more pissed off, I have no clue how to talk to him.

Minho hit’s the stirring wheel and glare off at the road

I try not to cry, I’m trying so hard not to break. Minho’s hands clenched onto the wheel again and he huffs with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Taemin, but you listen to me, now what were you going to ask, for the last time.”

I swallow and gain enough guts to talk,

  
“I was just going to ask, how long will you be . . .keeping me” I barley whisper and peek at him

Minho chuckled “as long as I want you, and you have no choice”

I swallow again “but what if I have a curfew. . .I still live with my parents” Minho looked over at me and smiled darkly.

“oh do you now,” I nod lightly as he chuckled coldly “well too bad, you’ll just have to get grounded won’t you”

Don’t break don’t break don’t break.

I didn’t talk after that. . .

As Minho got out of the car I took a moment to look at my surroundings, one large mansion, a large lawn and a lot of cars.

“come on” Minho opened my door and held out his hand to me, I grab it, just to make sure I don’t make him mad and get hit again.

He lead me straight to his room and tossed me onto his bed.

“so you like it rough huh” I watch as he started to undo his clothes, piece by piece dropping to the ground, When he was completely nude he stood in front of me.

“suck” Knowing what he was talking about I do as told, I hold his dick at the bass and lick his head eagerly, I may be scared, but this sex, and I know for a fact that I rule when it comes down to bj’s, fucking, kinky sex whatever the hell you want to call it, I fucking love it.

I lick down his shaft and back up, making sure to peek up at him, his lustful grin never leaving that cocky face.  
I took his length into my mouth and hollow my cheeks, sucking nice and hard, Minho grunted and gripped onto my hair.

“You’re a slut aren’t you. . .Fuck. . . .How may dicks has your mouth sucked to be this good , huh boy” Minho started to thrust his dick into my mouth while holding my head down, I gagged as his head hit the back of my throat.

I don’t know what to do, I’ve never deep throated before, panicking I try to breath through my nose, and gag again, I grip my hands onto Minho’s hips and try to pull away but his strong hold keeps me in place. the only thing I get from moving was him speeding up and slamming his groin into my face even harder.

I try to scream past his dick, but that didn’t help either.

“You little fucker, your not getting off easy, I told you that” Minho ,with my hair he tossed me back onto the bed .

I take this time to cough my ass off “what the fuck!” I glair at him “why are you such a dick!” I scream at the top of my lungs, I know I’m already going to go through hell, so why not speak my mind here, maybe he’ll listen to me.

No, he slaps me again, this time across my cheek, Minho pointed at me “you”

“you little fucker, if you scream like that again I’ll really fuck you up, and no I’m not a dick, I’m a fucking sick sadist and your assholes worst nightmare, so prepare”

Minho in a flash was pulling off my jeans, leaving just my long sleeve shirt on.  
He got up from the bed and walked away, I take this moment to hurry and grab my phone, maybe I can fastly text onew, he can help.

Though, Minho was back faster then I could get to my contacts.

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Minho grabbed my phone and tossed it across the room, I hear it crack.

“You’re really pissing me off kid!” Minho grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back , I wince and look up at him.

“just fuck me already!” I hiss through my teeth and glair at him. Minho chuckled turned me around and rubbed his cock against my ass,

“you said you liked it rough, so that’s what I’m giving you” I glare down at the red silk bed sheet, on my hands and knees. I’ve had enough!  
“right, well Minho, I wasn’t asking to be slapped and choked, That’s not the rough I want” I turn back around and tightly grip his dick and grin at his hissing. I can be just as bad, I can fuck this mother fucker up in my own way, one way or not.

“I want a rough dick slamming in my ass, nice and hard, can your dick do that” Minho gripped my hair and tugged my head back again, exposing my neck to him.  
I kept my tight hold on his dick and moan as he bit and sucked my neck and collarbone.

“mm I really do like you” Minho lightly pulled my hand away from his dick and thrust into me, dry.

I scream, and arch above the mattress, gripping his knees as he pushes in more. Minho smiled, my mouth opened , I mean to yell at him, but a breathless scream escapes as he pulls out and slams back in. His skin warm against my ass, the full feeling hurts, but the warmth of him sends shivers through my body.   
“that’s it baby, scream for me, scream for mercy” Minho grabbed the under my knees and pushed them up to my chest, I feel blood slicking his thrusts, this isn’t good It hurts to much. I keep my eye’s shut and take it, enjoy the feeling of his skin instead, thinking off and holding onto his thighs now. He’s deep, my legs prop over his shoulders and he kisses at my ear. I let go of his right leg and try to rub my member, give more friction then lightly rubbing against his stomach.   
“m-more” I try to make out, I hope he heard me, I don’t want to talk, it’s feeling to good now.   
He keeps a slow pace, picking up frantic thrusts and slows down again, the pain is numbing, my legs feel heavy and sore.

“hold your legs for me baby, so I can get nice and deep” but they hurt so bad already, I do as told quietly, bringing my legs to my chest. with both arms I hold them. Like Minho said, he wanted to get deeper. I scream out again, the damn pain increase deeper in me. But the feeling sends shivers all through my body with each movement and word he says and does. I bite my lip and let myself relax. Peeking at him every few seconds.

Minho rammed three times then slows down, angles his thrusts and rammed back into me. Whoa feels like Choi Jr. found my sweet spot I moan and lick my dry lips, eye’s wide open now. The way he’s pushing in so deep then back to his tip, the feel of him almost out of me makes me whimper. Then he pushes back in, filling me as much as he can, and repeating, his tip almost out, then back. After a few minutes like that he got deep and stayed deep, small fast thrusts, in and out. Mr. Choi let lose and I released my legs and held onto his knees; As he slams into me over and over again at that one beautiful spot. My body starts to tingle and my heart starts racing faster then my thoughts, I feel all over the place, not here, in the sky’s of heavenly bless. Just watching him, his eyes on mine, mine on his, his master body and face, I haven’t really looked it over. What a hunk.

I could feel it, in the pit of my stomach, the all to great feeling. . .holy shit no man has sent me over the edge this fast, fuck I have never in my sexual life not touched myself to cum, why does it feel so good when it hurts so bad!

“you like that, little boy” he leans down and bites my neck, sending shivers down my spine and an all to loud moan escapes my mouth. Choi Minho runs his hands down my side his thrusting slowing down almost to a halt.

“I want you to ride me baby, come on” he pats my butt softly and pulls out.  
With my jelly legs I sit on my knees, watching him get comfortable.

He pats my thigh when his ready, so far, he dazes me. How can I be so turned on, when I was practically crying a few minutes ago, who the fuck cares. I get on top and lower my ass down, just like that I’m filled to the hilt again. He pulls off my shirt, his hands run down my chest, ribs to my showing hip bones   
“your so thin kid.”

In a way he frowns, but I move quickly, putting my hands on his chest and rolling my body into his trying to keep his mind on track here, I mean we are fucking right now.

“oh man” he grunts and thrusts his hips up as I go down, this is something I’ve never done before. All of the “daddy’s” I’ve been with have turned me down when I would ask to ride them. God it feels so good, so deep and satisfyingly good.

 

  
______________

All night.

I roll over in the plush bed, wrapping my arm around Minho’s waist.

All night.

I was here all night long, being fucked over and over by this man. My body hurts like hell, but it was well worth it, last night , I can say, was the best night of my life.

Yeah he still was rough in other ways, he slapped my ass so much last night I can truly say my it was bleeding.   
Not only that but he still did some crazy things, he choked me while having an orgasm , I hope there aren’t any bruises on my neck. It was freaky though, because it turned me on, his hands gripping at my neck like that, fucking me incredibly hard and choking me were I couldn’t breath, making me dizzy yet high off lust.

I sigh and keep my eyes on his face, four in the morning was when we stopped, he took me to his bathroom and cleaned me up, I must look really bad right now, there was so much blood in the water. Minho even tossed the sheets, saying that the amount of blood stains would be to much of a bitch to clean up and It’d scare the maid other wise.

“stop staring at me” I chuckle and lay my head on his chest, the warmth of his arm wrapped around me.

“Your younger then what you said” my smile faded and I sat up, my heart racing ten times faster

“Minho, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lie to you” he sighed and finally opened his eyes,

“do you know how much trouble I could get in, and you said something about your parents, fuck man” He palmed his forehead

“and your neck, what are you going to say too them huh!, Fuck” He got out of bed without a glance at me

“and I broke your fucking phone, damn it; I’ll buy you a new one on or way to drop you off” I nod, slowly making my way off the bed and to the bathroom,

“I’ll start the bath for you” Minho rushed past me and I sat on the toilet, my ass is so sore and my back hurts, I’ve never hurt this bad.

“Taemin, I’m sorry” Minho sat on his knees looking over my naked body “I should have guessed it form first glance” I frown and lift his chin

“I wanted it dumb ass” “yeah but I was rough and I choked you, for fucks sake how old are you”

“fifteen” He frowned and rubbed his temples,

“I have make up in my bag, I only use it for hickeys, so that should cover my neck, no biggie Minho”

I get into the bath and stop the water, not expecting him to get in behind me, but when he did I moved forward and leaned against his chest.

Minho’s arms wrapped around my waist after a moment of silence, “this is so wrong you know, and I feel bad, but you lied to me” Minho hands roamed down to my thighs, gripping them roughly and pulling them apart.

“I want to punish you so bad right now, but in the back of my head there’s that voice telling me not to, because the little boy is sore and young and I’d be a monster, wouldn’t I”

His breath was shaky and bitter, I could feel his body shaking with nerves his hands are so tight gripping my skin. I want to say it hurts and so does my body and this Minho wasn’t who I met a few seconds ago; but my own nerves are on edge.

“do it” I swallow and grab his hands, prying them off my thighs, I push one hand down to my privates and the other up to my neck.

“do it, punish me” my voice is shaky and breathless; I’m shocked when he gets out, pulling me along.  
Again I lay in his bed, my face berried in the pillow as he fucks me raw. Minho’s hand wraps around my neck, squeezing tight. I breath heavily through my mouth trying to get air in the heat of the moment, as well as trying to grasp what was going on as everything around me dazed out.

  
\- add smut here -

 

 

  
I don’t know when, but I passed out; not much I can say about that. . .

“Minho. . .I need to get home or call my parents our I’ll end up on the news by tonight” I run my fingers across his arm ,over his collarbone, up his neck, to his jaw line; his eye’s are closed but his fast breathing told me that he was awake.

He whispered “shit” and opens his eye’s “shit” he repeated himself and groaned,

“shit” I say back with a giggle and a smile.  
  
Minho cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around me,

“let’s getting you cleaned up, again” I nod and let him pick me up and take me to the bathroom.

>>>

The after math of sex is always the worst, having to walk straight without limping is hard and trying to figure out what lie to come up with is getting on my nerves, then I’m practically covering my whole body with makeup to cover each and every burse and purple hickey. I was only looking like more of a wreck then what I was going for.

Minho left me here at his home to get ready as he went out to buy me food, I told him not to get me a new phone, it’s to late now I was all over the news and having to change my phone number to the new one would only look wired to the police. And it doesn’t really go with my story either.

I was choked raped and beat up by one man who found me while walking home, I couldn’t see his face because he was covered in black from head to toe. Now I don’t need to cover my body with makeup- it wasn’t going anywhere anyway and I have a reason for limping and an excuse as of to where I’ve been, then Minho, he found me laying in an ally and took me home to clean me up, once I woke he brought me home, which is when ever he gets back.

I watch the news, my parents cried and begged for me, I feel so bad, but I haven’t been gone that long. . . Well it is seven at night now, I wish they wouldn’t be freaking out so bad.

“hey kid, your all over the fucking news, and there’s police every fucking where” Minho sat down next to me and pulled out a to-go box from the plastic bag “this one is yours, fried rice, noodles and chicken” I nod and take it; fastly eating as I watch another interview of my parents, talking about when they last saw me, and what I was wearing, which is not what I was wearing, Minho chuckled at that.

“you’re a horrible kid” he shook his head and stuffed his mouth, after swallowing he asked me a question.

“how many sugar daddy’s have you been with?” I ‘hm’ at this and put my half eaten food down,

“six now, I started doing this because I know I’m gay, but I go to a school of high ups, and none of which are gay, actually they frown on them, and it’s who I am, even my parents talk about how filthy it is, and how they’re glad I’m not one. I didn’t want any of them finding out about it, so I never show them who I am, I don’t flirt with anyone, I don’t even talk to anyone other than one person. . .” “I don’t know, Minho, why I do it” I bring my knees up to my chest with a sigh

“we need to get you home”

“will you still see me after this. . .” I wait as he looked around thinking,

“your going with the rape story, right” I nod again.

“I haven’t told you anything about me, now.” he smirked “ I’m a private doctor and therapist I have a masters degree in both” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

“don’t you think I should find you in that ally; and help you back to a normal teen” everything started clicking in my head,

“Of course! And we can see each other without any suspicions and even fuck!” the thrill swept through my body, how dirty how awfully dirty.

“yep, and I expect you to show me your room” Minho leaned in to my neck “a lot. . . I want to fuck you as your parents cook me dinner for bringing their dirty child back home, got it” I could only nod, for a doctor and shit, he’s messed up. My head’s spinning and I never thought I would want to go home this bad,

“fuck me before we leave. . Please”

  
-

As we drove up to my house news vans and police crowded Minho’s car, everyone knocking on the window, an officer even going as far as trying to open the door, my damn parents aren’t even near god damnit.

“just keep driving up into the dive way” I can only frown at all the cameras, my parents, umma with tears in her eyes, running to the car as fast as she can.

When Minho parked I got out fast, telling my parents to get me in as fast as they could, Minho in tow behind us, I could see my appa eyeing him, his is a lot smaller then my man. oh shit did I just say that’   
Once safe in the house - with a fucking police officer- I tell them my big lie, Minho going along in to telling ‘what he saw’ of course his lie and real job put the cherry on top of it all.

My umma was crying as my body was looked over, all the obvious hickeys and burses scaring her, but I could tell from the corner of my eye it was turning ‘someone on’ I try not to grin or smirk, but sad and scared of everyone’s touch, I need to make this story and my condition as bad as it sounded.

The after math was long and boring, and the police files had to get done, the interviews for the news trying to help them describe the man who ’attacked me’ all I wanted to do right now was go to my room, with Minho and fuck, that’s it, all I want is that fucking dirty idea that man put in my head to come true and all this lying is getting on my ever loving nerves.

Now, as things calm down at one in the morning, we’re going home, the long drive giving me time to sleep, when I woke It was ten in the morning, and to say the least I was upset, my dirty night plan ruined by all that crap.   
I woke mad, but have to look sad in front of my parent’s, how exhausting this is getting already.  
But I can feel better with that smell of food, beautiful and amazing food. practically running down the flight of stairs I head to the glorious kitchen; looking at all the platters of steaming meals on the counters

“whoa, umma you made all this!” she chuckled “yes but I had some help from the lovely Choi Minho” in shock I looked around the house; no sight of him anywhere,

“were is he?”

  
“he left to his house, saying that he’d be back, he left a note for you”

I can tell my umma opened it with steam, that explains all the food, I take it myself to my room and open it. A simple sentence remember what I told you.” simple and right to the point, prefect if mom read it. She’d never know that he bought me a phone and hid it under my bed. A phone were only me and him know the number, a phone that will be used to talk dirty

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you were being stalked, and at first it freaked you out, then you start to like it, then that person ends up in your bed when you thought you were alone. What would you do and think then.

“I think I have a stalker” one of the girls in the class blabs, At first I rolled my eye’s, but got caught up in what she was saying .

“really, how many?” these notes this girl has been getting, there made with paper cut outs of letters from books made into notes to her. How wireded out I’d be if that was me. No hand writing, you can’t find out if they’re in this school. 

“four now, he also left this.” she showed off her wrist, a dainty chain bracelet with one charm on it. 

“how do you know it’s a he.” her friend asks, and she scuffs “of course it’s a he, It’d be wired if it was girl, wouldn’t it!” the remark makes me flinch, can’t the option be there, what if it was and she really likes you and would be prefect to you, would you still say no. Or give some chance?

“what if it is.?” her friend asks, like she was thinking the same thing. 

“I’d give this back and tell her to leave me alone, I only like guys.” her friend nods and the teacher walks in.

 

Later that day I noticed someone slipping a note in a locker, it’s the girl before, the friend of the one who’s ‘being stalked’ I think I know who now. I had a feeling it was her, the questions she asked almost hinted to it. I watch her sadly walk away from the locker heading out the front doors, schools still in session she’s leaving, and I get this feeling it’s for good. I can’t go to class, I have to save a life, it’s not me to not care. I run after her.

“Hey!” I yell out still running to her , she turns her head and stops. “what?”

“don’t do anything to yourself, please.” she frowns “what do you mean?” 

“you’re the girls ‘stalker’ right.”

“don’t tell her.”

“never. . .but don’t harm yourself.” she shakes her head “never” she grins “I’m leaving today, it’s my last day at school.” she shrugs “I’m moving, and I wanted to see if I could get her to like me, just try, I thought the idea was fun and would get her attention. It did, right?” she grins and crosses her arms “she doesn’t want it, and I don’t want to force her, At least she’ll know now, the note was my truth for her. Take notice tomorrow when you see the bracelet not there.” I sadly smile and pull the unknown girl into my arms for a hug, which she returns.

 

The next day all I wanted to know was if the girl really would have it off. But to my surprise, it was still on her, another charm on it now. I smile and sit back in my chair, happily taking notes.

 

A month since then I find myself being stalked, and because you never know, I keep the thought of a him in my head. It’s funny the thought at first was, what the fuck! 

I stood in my room a package in my hands nothing on it but my name, I shake it, no noise from it. I sit down on my bed tossing my backpack off to the side, I use my home key to puncher the tape, toss that to the side as well. I open it up to find a note. With letters cut out from magazines or books, it saying two words.

“your stalked.” I breath out lightly, looking around my empty room “stalked?” I frown and flip the paper over, it’s a mess of a note, glue on the back and scrap paper by the looks of it, got stuck, and whom ever it was who made it had to pull the stuff off, leaving some behind as to not rip the paper. Why not do another instead, yet it is quite cute. I flip it back over, studying the colors, maybe if it’s got more girl like letters it’s a girl, if it’s more guy like, a boy right. . .well no because this person only used black and white, it could be both again. And the him still in the back of my head, wouldn’t it be funny, that whole thing last month, for it to play back on me. I told my friends about it, maybe it’s them fucking with me. I decide to call Jonghyun, ask him some stuff.

“Hey what’s up” Jonghyun answers the phone, a car engine running in the back.

“are you driving?” 

“uh, yeah” I sigh “call me when you get home.” I can hear him laugh in the background “are you for real Minho, talk man you called.” 

“you suck at driving and talking on the phone, half the time you crash.” I can hear him sigh.

“yeah yeah I’ll call when I get home. Alright” I nod to myself and hang up, waiting around my room for his call. I change into my normal clothes, I hate school uniforms, so stuffy. I rush to my phone when he calls,

“alright what did you call for.” I listen to his keys clank and a car door shut , he’s most likely heading up the stairs to his apartment.

“are you and the guys fucking with me?”

“no, if we were I’d know and you know me” I do, he can’t hold a secret worth shit. 

“why?” 

I frown and lean back in my bed, holding the paper, reading the two words over again in my head before answering.

“I’m being stalked.” I listen to him laugh and unlock his door. “for real man, do you think it’s that girl?”

“no she moved, remember.”

“what does it say?” I scuff “two words, your stalked.” Jonghyun laughs again

“really oh my god that’s so corny!” he doesn’t need to make fun.

“hey man, this is someone’s feelings here, it’s not a joke or corny.”

“don’t get offended kid, I’m sure they like you, just like everyone else, but why do it like this, after that stuff with Yuri.” I nod to his words and sit up “do you think it’s anyone we know?” I ask him.

“no, or I’d know.” I nod again and sigh “I’ve gotta go, homework and shit.” 

“alright, are you coming over tonight?” I run my hand through my hair and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. “maybe.” With that we say goodbye and hang up. 

 

The next day, Friday, at school I got another note, this time in my locker, how odd. Instead of staying for the rest of school, I ditch. Not reading the thing until I got home, in my room. I lay it on the bed and change clothes, eyeing it the whole time, not yet ready to open the envelope. I pace back and forth, staring at it. I rub my mouth and go for it. Opening it fastly I pull the paper out, at the top it has in letter clippings ‘your stalker’ The rest is in blue pen.

‘what do you do, when you see someone you like. Are you good enough to walk up to them and just hi. Or do you back off and say no. And if no, do you watch them instead, going on with their life, finding out things about that person day by day, because you stay away. I have, you’re kind, you have many friends, only two here hold the top spot, at school. You don’t date a girl unless you really like her. You could be a teachers pet, but you don’t. I feel like maybe you don’t want to cross the line of good, to perfect. Yet you are, and so much more. You have and older friend, who you hang out with most. I’ve never seen him, but I listen to you talking about him all the time. He’s sounds like he brings the real you out, kinda a bad boy? It’s wired because I know where you live, and from were I am, my window looks right at yours. Like we’re meant to know each other. Go look.’

I do, tripping over my own feet getting there, I look out, looking at every window out there, and sure shit, right across from here. In a window paper sticks to the glass, saying ‘hi’. I grin and scramble around my room looking for paper. When I do I write in big letters ‘hi’ then find tape to stick it to the glass. I wait all day by the window, knowing schools now out, I hope the persons home now. I can only see the window, the house is blocked off by trees and another house. I read the note over again, this person knows me with me not knowing shit about them, it freaks me the fuck out, yet it’s thrilling.

I perk up when the paper gets removed, I grab my note book and find a empty page, the marker I used earlier in hand, ready to talk. I watch the window, I only see black and movement of the cretins, now and arm as it holds a paper up to the window. A smiley face drawn on it.

I pull my paper off and write on my book, a smile with a tongue hanging out, and under it ‘my stalker’ when I hold it up to the glass and I watch the other fall, and a head of brown comes in view, probably picking up the paper. I only see the hair, long and lightly moving when the person sits up, but still no face I can see. 

‘your not freaked out?’ I grin and flip a page, write and hold it up ‘no why?’

I watch the other drop the note again having to bend over, he’s clumsy. . .he?  
‘are you and boy or girl?’ I write on the paper and hold it up, waiting and hoping for an answer. It took a minute, and the paper said, what do you want me, he flips it for more, to be? I sigh and sit back in my chair, rubbing my mouth, a boy to be honest, I’ve never done this with a guy, but for some reason I want it to be. I write and hold the paper up ‘either, I just want to know you’ 

For a moment nothing, but then things changed, boy. He wrote and closed his curtains. I guess that’s that. I boy huh, I rub my mouth and got up, finding my way outside, my mother pulls up, I help her with the fast food bag, walking in with her.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m not in the mood to cook.” I smile at my short mother, her hair graying in a classy wave, her suit red and fit to her slim body. I love my mother, she’s strong and leads her work with a good heart, I’m good because of this woman.

“umma, you know I don’t mind.” she smiles at me, getting are plates ready “I know, you a good son baby.” I bite my lip and sit at the kitchen bar, I want to ask my mom about this boy, she gives the best advice, I just don’t know if she’ll like the thought of me with a male.  
My mom walks around with the plates and I take mine, waiting to eat as she sits. We say are grace, a thing my mom’s done all her life with me. We start eating and I ask her about her day, she had to let two men go because lack of money, she felt so bad that she went out of her way and gave them I good pay out. I can only smile, it’s hard to lead with a good and soft heart. My mom always told me to kept a strong heart, a soft one will pushed and used. But stay kind to everyone, you understand, she told me my first day at school. 

“how was your day baby?” I shrug “I,. .I’ve been getting letters from someone I don’t know. A confession of liking me.” she looked over at me, wiping her mouth with a napkin, she places her hand on my shoulder.

“honey, it’s not bad is it? Not going to kill you or something!” I chuckle and shake my head “mom no, not anything like that, it’s good one, with good intensions.” she nods “what did it say?” I bite my lip, That’s embarrassing to talk about. 

“just how they can’t tell me face to face that.. .he likes me” she slowly nods her head “are you comfortable with that, a boy.” I rub my mouth and look down at my food, yeah I know I’m fine, but how about you.

“yeah, I want to give him a chance, not anything more then friends first right, and see if maybe I like him, like he likes me.” she nods with a light smile “okay, just be safe Minho, please, and let me meet him when you find out.” I nod back and we finish eating. going are own ways, mom to bed, and me barrowing her car to go over to Jonghyun’s. I take the road I think this guy lives on and drive slowly by, I don’t see anyone, until I look in a backyard. A boy with long brown hair playing around with his dog. He stopped, his smile slowly dropping looking at the car, big eye’s wide looking at me.   
My window is down so I could see better, I smile at him, fully parked on the side, I wave my hand for him to come over. He bites his lip looking at his house then back at me, he picks up the dog and runs over, I grin, a rush going through my body watching him get closer and closer, until he’s right here. Looking at me with a shy smile, his bangs are close to covering his eye’s, and half of his hair is back in a ponytail. Light eye liner shapes his eye’s, and grey contacts cover his pupils. 

“hi” I say first and he smiles now, a big white gleaming smile. His lips are plump and such a cute bow of the nose, I like him.

“hi” he bows “your stalker” he says straightening up, holding his little white dog to the side on his cocked hip.

“does my stalker have a name?” He bites his bottom lip, nibbling before a smile.

“Taemin.” I smirk, what a perfect name for someone so beautiful.

“are you free taemin?” I ask and hope for him to say yes.

“are you joking?”

I shake my head “no, I want to get to know, you know me well enough, right.” I smile 

“I’m not kidding Taemin, I really want to try this.” He frowns and puts his dog down, commanding him to go inside. Then he looks at me, that frown still on his face.

“try, try what.” he asks and I turn the car off and drop my hands to my lap, 

“to. . .To try seeing if I could like you back, I’ve never been with a guy.” he grins “well I have and But I’ve never been with a straight guy, so we’re both trying, right?” I grin back “right”

“let me put the dog up, okay.” I nod and wait for him, smiling to myself. This is going good already. When he comes back he has a coat on and dark sunglasses.   
“Where are we going.” He smiles over at me, getting in and buckling himself, he smiles at me as I turn the car on and pull away from his place.

“to be honest, I haven’t got a clue, I was just see if maybe by luck I’d see you. I haven’t thought this part through.” I chuckle nervously and grip the steering wheel. He giggles and places his hand on my knee, rubbing lightly with a sly smile.

“let’s go to the beach, and find a place to eat, then chill okay.” He smiles lightly and removes his hand, placing them on his lap.

“That sounds prefect, and on the way maybe I can get to know. . what’s your favorite hobby.” smiling and watch the road, and peek at him as he decides, his thin ringed index finger taps his pursed lips.

“I like to perform, but I’m to shy to do it, so maybe soccer, I really don’t have one.” He sighs and looks over at me.

“and you.” I shrug and rub my lips, driving with one hand I put the other down on the middle console, me and Taemin’s arms touch and I grin.

“driving fast, would be one, I drag race, you probably don’t know that one.” I grin over at him, he nods his head with a smirk, “no, but it answers when your friends asked you if you won.” I frown my brows and think here. What all classes do we have together. . .. 

“do you mind me asking what all class we’re in, I feel like I never ever seen you before.” He shrugs and relaxes in the chair, we have a bit of ways to go.

“I was originally Kibum’s friend simply going with him to see if I’d like the school, I was being bullied at mine. . .well I saw you. And I knew I really wanted to stay because of you, my down fall, we had zero classes together, not even lunch. Anyway I bombarded Kibum asking him anything he knew about you. he said that you were straight, and to not touch, you guys talked, but never got close until I started making him ask you things I wanted to know. He started to like you, and I got jealous, we fought . .and fought. Until I stopped it all, not talking to him hurt me more then I know it hurt him. He was all I had.” Taemin stops and looks over at me,

“he told me you guys ‘played’ around, and it blew me over bored, so I left the school and I’m now do home shit. But then I got a drift, a hint into something, he was lying to me, because he didn’t want me to get hurt. That you’d never like a guy, he knew you better then before, so I believed it.” I don’t remember when I started talking to Kibum, it’s was a fast friendship, a school one most the time, but it was still good, he hangs out with the worst of girls though, I can’t stand them.

“and with that we started to talk again, I asked him what all has happened, knowing key the gossip king would tell me every little drop, I heard about you, hugging some girl that was friends with Yuri, and Yuri said she had a stalker, then when I thought about it, It hit me.” 

 

“this caring great guy, and a girl that key hinted to being Yuri’s stalker, hugged, and I thought why? Right why would he hug someone that liked the same gender, wouldn’t he push her off and be cold like key was making him out to be. I didn’t know but I wanted to go back to school, when I did, my lunch times changed and I hoped for fucking sakes, that you’d have the same lunch with me. And guess what,” he grins at me 

“I did.” He whispers low with a small smile perking up at the corners of his mouth. “and when I saw you, laughing and grinning, playing around with friends, I wanted to see more of that, so I would stick around anyplace I’d see you, in hopes I’d see you again, and it worked my way. But it was getting boring just watching you, sooo seeing that I was already somewhat stalking you, I made a note to you, my first time fucking doing that crap with paper cutting, I’m messed up the first two, and I thought the third would do the charm, but glue was covered everywhere and it got on the back.” he frowned his brows looking like a lost kitten, upset and lost in the big world. I smile and pat his knee, staying to rub it lightly, doing what he did to me.

“you’re very cute, and you’ve gone through so much to just talk to me, when I really wouldn’t have minded at school, but this is a lot better, unique and sweet.” I grin over at him, then watch the road. 

“really, you think that?”

“yes, really.” he shakes his head and I move my arm back, but he pulls it back to his knee. 

“you’re really not fucking with me, right.” I shake my head, peeking at him, playing with my fingers in his small palms. 

“I really want to try. I like you so far, so I have good hopes.” I grin at him, watching his sweet blush.

“you’re being kind.” he says and lets go of my hand, I do the only thing


End file.
